Juntos
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: No había palabras para definir como él lo hacía sentir. No había ninguna forma de definir lo que sucedía entre ellos. Pero estaban preparados para su nueva vida, los dos juntos.


**¡Hola! Nunca he escrito un Drarry pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi queridísima Michi Michaelis y como regalo de cumpleaños le he hecho este Drarry. Nunca he leído sobre ellos porque no los shippeo pero espero que lo que he escrito sea aceptable xD**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Para mi querida Michi Michaelis, porque llevamos más de un año de conocidas y este es el segundo cumpleaños (tuyo, claro está) que celebro regalándote un fic. Todo mi amor para tí *corazones***_

* * *

No había palabras para definir como él lo hacía sentir. No había ninguna forma de definir lo que sucedía entre ellos.

— Ésto está mal —le dijo una vez.

— No me importa —le respondió él.

* * *

Se acordaba de esos momentos robados que habían compartido. Todos esos minutos que pasaron juntos conociéndose, queriéndose y memorizándose.

— Lo nuestro llegará a su fin —le dijo él una vez.

— Lo sé, pero ahora no es ese día —respondió.

* * *

Su corazón todavía se saltaba un latido al recordar su despedida.

— Sabes que debo irme.

— ¡No! Buscaremos una manera de protegerte, estoy seguro que la Orden entenderá tu situación.

— ¡Escúchame! Estuve a punto de matar a Dumbledore, dejé entrar a los mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts y tengo la marca en mi brazo, ¿de verdad crees que me aceptarán? No seas ingenuo.

— Draco —comenzó el a replicar.

— No, Harry. Tengo que irme y tu también. Esto ya no es seguro para ninguno de los dos.

— Draco, por favor, no te vayas —le suplicó—. Te quiero, quédate a mi lado.

Los labios del chico lo callaron con un beso, podía sentir la sonrisa del chico sobre su boca.

— Yo también te quiero —le dijo—. Pero debo irme.

— Draco…

— Mantente con vida, Potter —le susurró antes de desaparecerse.

— Mierda.

* * *

Recordaba su rostro cuando lo vio en la Mansión Malfoy. Como fingió no conocerlo incluso sabiendo con certeza que era él.

— Malfoy no nos reconoció —murmuró Ron sorprendido.

— Tiene miedo.

— ¿Miedo? Lo dudo.

Un grito por parte de Hermione los dejo callados, haciéndolos mirar a la puerta de su celda.

— ¿Qué le estarán haciendo? —preguntó Ron con preocupación.

— No lo sé, pero seguro que nada bueno.

* * *

— Lárgate —le susurró en el momento que la lámpara de araña caía del techo.

— Ven conmigo —le pidió observando a Hermione en brazos de Ron.

— No puedo. Vete.

— ¡Lucius llama a nuestro señor! —gritó Bellatrix.

— Harry, márchate ya —le dijo antes de volver cerca de su familia, sacando su varita.

Lo último que vieron los ojos verdes del chico antes de desaparecer fue la ligera sonrisa que él le dedicó.

* * *

Voldemort había caído.

Harry todavía observaba el lugar donde había estado el señor Oscuro antes de sucumbir. Antes de morir.

Los gritos de júbilo ensordecían el ambiente y las sombras oscuras de los mortífagos huyendo creaban una imagen distorsionada de lo que había ocurrido horas atrás. El olor a el humo y la sangre derramada era insoportable.

— Harry —oyó el susurro como algo lejano.

— Harry —volvió a oír.

Aturdido, el chico se movió en dirección a esa voz. Los ojos grises le miraban y sus manos sostuvieron su cara con rapidez.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Asintió quedamente, envolviendo en sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del chico y abrazándose a él como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

— Vámonos —le pidió—. Larguémonos lejos ahora que podemos.

Harry miró a la entrada de Hogwarts observando salir a sus amigos y como lo buscaban con la mirada.

— Vámonos —murmuró.

Sintió el conocido tirón en su estómago al transportarse, siendo el grito de Hermione llamándole lo último que oiría en Hogwarts.

* * *

Mientras el anuncio de que Harry Potter y Voldemort habían caído en batalla al enfrentarse se propagaba por todo el mundo mágico. Dos hombres, uno rubio y otro pelinegro caminaban con tranquilidad hasta una pequeña casa situada en los alrededores de un viejo pueblo.

Preparados para empezar su nueva vida.

Una vida juntos.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal?**

 **Todo lo que opinéis lo podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Michi, espero que te haya gustado, no soy muy dada a escribir sobre shippeos que no conozco pero espero que este pequeño regalo te haya gustado :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
